Horny Potter
by thiqqboi69
Summary: "11/10" -Hentai.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit", harry thought. He was already late for class. Hopefully dumbldor wouldnt catch him being late in the halls. Just as he was thinking that, dumble dooor appeared behind the hallway. "why hello ther" he said with a crinkly old man smile. Harry could feel his dick harden beneath his wizard burka. "H-hello senpai-er-sir." harry stuttered. "best be off or you will be l8 to class." dumbledoor whispered. "I am oldready late," harry said, quietly cumming into his trousers. "Fuck you bigboi I have 2 fortnite wins and can ban ur ass I swear" dumbledoor wispered lovingly as he fucking teleported away. Harry sprinted towards transfiguration, but just as he was turning the corner, the cat that filch owns wandered in front of him. Harry sped to a halt. "I am already late so I might as well fuck the cat" he thought. As he was licking the cat's ass, he felt a cold, hard force pressing into his ass. It was filch and his huge fucking ogre dick. "I transfigured it just for u" filch whispered as he thrusted deeper into harry. "Expecto thiqq," filch chanted. Suddenly, harry felt a pulling force on his chest as massive anime tiddies sprouted from his neck and nipps. "YeS DaDdY" harry moaned as filch came in his ass, filling his toes and stomach with raw wizardly power. My turn, harry said, licking his lips. "EnGoRgUs," harry shouted, growing his dick to the size of a small tree. Knowing what to do, filch proceeded to fuck harrys peepee hole. "oOh yes!" harry shouted with glee.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in transfiguration quietly. Professor McGoneAgol was rly mad, because he was a late fuck with no skill at magic whatsoever. No matter how hard he waved his wand and said the fucking latin words, the wrong things would always happen. "Avada kabadra" he shouted, swishing his wand at the teapot on his desk. Suddenly the teapot began to change shape. The snout elongated and thickened, taking on a black, rubbery texture. It was no longer a teapot on his desk, but a massive, thick, black, dildo. Ron looked up from his work. Seeing the massive black cock on harry's desk, he grinned and summoned dumbledoor. "I see u made it 2 class on time u little bich" dumbledoor wheezed. Picking up the dildo, dumbledoor shoved it deep into harry's he teleoported away. Snape walked up to harry. "I see u hav a dildo up ur ass young man. Take it out this instant so I may consume the cock." snape said with a frown. "Fuk u ok bigboi." harry replied. Harry tugged and tugged, but the 10 foot dildo simply would not come out. Filch appeared from monitoring the hallways. "Maybe if i put my dick in ur ass, it will loosen and we can pull the dildo out" filch said. Great i dea said harry. Pretty soon harry was stuck with two dicks in his ass. Also filches cat was probably up there too. Filch got mad and pretended that he had no bones because he wanted to play sum fukn minecraft but instead his dick was up teh ass of a young boy. The bell rang. "Fuk this shit im late to minecraftology" harry shouted. He picked up his things and sprinted to the minecraft room, dragging a limp old man and a 10 foot dildo hanging out of his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter sat n his dezk clicking away at the fucking creepers that were about to 9/11 the shit out of his dirt house. He was in minecraftology, the hardest and most prestigus of all the classes in hogwats. Fortunately, he was one of the best minecrafters in the tri state area, but unfortunately, he was in a class full of fucking n00bs who could not even build the simplest fuckin house. "Hey harry can u build me a fuckin like dildo or sum shit" hermione asked. "I need to get a 4.7 gpa to pass and that is my advanced assignment" she sighed. "Fuk u hermione" herry growled "I need to kill these creepers or they will blow up my hentai map art collection." Suddenly, harry heard a loud thunk. He smelled the scent of a dead walrus, and knew at an instant that this could mean only one thing. _Snape had walked over, taken off his robe, and plopped his glorious, oilee dick on the fucking table._ "Eat me pls potter" snape whispered coldly. "K" harry answered, calmly ramming his mastodon sized dick up snapes poopy hole. "Bruv that shit gay AF" hermiony screamed as she ran away to alert ron and hagrid. Meanwhile, harry continued to fuck snape while stuffing paper up snape's urethra. "Deeper dad!" shouted snape. "K" harry answered as he pushed harder and harder. Snape started gagging as harry's long ass dick started to enter snapes stomach. "OUCHY" HARRY SCREMED. THE ACID IN SNAPES STOMAK BURNED HARRYS LONG DICK! WILL HE KEEP FUCKING, OR WILL HE RETIRE TO HIS ROOM AND STUFF DEAD BEES UP HIS ASS TO COPE WITH THE PAIN. FIND OUT N CHPTR 4.


End file.
